1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a securing device for transporting and mounting a measuring arrangement for the determination of the position of two components which are movable with respect to each other, having a linearly extending measuring graduation, a support body for the measuring graduation, a scanning device for scanning the measuring graduation, which is guided at a defined distance from the measuring graduation, and a mounting base for fastening the scanning device to one of the components which are movable with respect to each other, wherein the securing device includes a base body, which can be longitudinally shifted along a guide track of the support body and which can be fastened at one end to the mounting base and on the other end to the support body in order to maintain the mounting base in a defined nominal position with respect to the support body, and wherein an extended part protrudes away from the base body and extends along the measuring graduation. The present invention furthermore relates to a measuring device for determining the position of two components which can be moved with respect to each other.
2. Discussion of Related Art
While transporting and mounting a measuring arrangement having a linearly extending measuring graduation, a support body for the measuring graduation, a scanning device, which scans the measuring graduation and is conducted at a definite distance from the measuring graduation, as well as a mounting base for fastening the scanning device on one of the two components which are movable with respect to each other, such a securing device, is used to fix the scanning device in a defined position (nominal position) with respect to the support body of the measuring arrangement. For this purpose, the securing device is composed of a base body, which can be longitudinally displaced along a guide track of the support body and one side of which can be fastened to the mounting base and the other side to the support body, in order to be able to keep the mounting base in a predeterminable nominal position relative to the support body.
The two components which are movable with respect to each other can in particular be the carriage and the associated base of a machine tool. In this case the support body with the measuring graduation on the one hand, and the mounting base with the scanning device on the other hand can be fastened on respectively one of these two components.
A securing device of the type mentioned at the outset is known from DE 199 18 654 A1, which has two base bodies which are spaced apart from each other in the extension direction of the measuring graduation and are respectively arranged on a front face of the mounting base and are connected via a guide element. Each of the two base bodies can be fixed in place on the support body of the measuring graduation by clamping forces, so that the mounting base can be positioned at a defined position of the support body of the measuring graduation between the two base bodies. In this way a secure bracing of the mounting base on both sides in its nominal position is made possible.